


Ring of Fire

by seetizen



Series: Grester (30 Day OTP Challenge) [3]
Category: grester
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seetizen/pseuds/seetizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of the OTP Challenge: Gaming / Watching a Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Quick overview of the Ring Of Fire drinking game in case you've never heard of it! The cards are spread out in a circle around a pint glass, and each card corresponds to a different set of people drinking (eg. four - whores (girls)) or different mini-games to play (eg. never have I ever) but the rules aren't really important to the story. Main thing is, if you break the circle you have to drink the dirty pint, poor Chester. It isn't pleasant..
> 
> Also sorry for not posting in so long, I keep forgetting I'm meant to be doing this challenge :P

3\. Ring of Fire

”Six…what was that? DICKS!” Chester yelled, taking a swig from his Bud Light. The other guys at Mamrie's for her game night - Josh and Andrew - raised their own drinks.  
“I’ve never seen a straight man scream dicks with such enthusiasm.” Mamrie commented from across the table, instagramming a quick selfie on her phone.  
“Something you’re not telling us, Chester?” Hannah laughed, nudging Chester’s arm and picking her card.  
“Shut up and drink.” he smiled, nodding towards the card she had just drawn - four.  
“WHORES!” Screamed Hannah, reaching out to the girls around the table before picking up her drink. She had always been the lightweight of the group, and it didn’t help she had drawn the most unlucky cards in terms of drinking intake. She downed her drink before Swike, Mamrie and Grace had even a chance to pick theirs up.  
Andrew drew a King, resulting in them all pouring a sling of their drinks into the giant pint glass in the centre of the table. It turned a rather disgusting shade of yellow, Grace shuddered and turned back to the circle of cards and drew. 2.  
“Two….you” she said, pointing to Chester who dutifully took a swig from his wine glass. Things had been a little awkward since their cuddling cab caper the week before, she wanted to get him lightheaded enough to perhaps talk about it? Or maybe not. God, she didn’t know what she thought.  
“Chester again, Grace?” Josh said, hiccuping slightly.  
Grace shrugged, her response already planned; “I’ve never seen Chester drunk before - okay, okay” she put her hands up as Chester started protesting, “I’ve never seen Chester drunk drunk.”  
“Drunk drunk?” he repeated.  
“Drunk drunk.”  
“Well I don’t think that’s going to happen, to this day I’ve never been that far gone.” he said proudly.  
“It’s that bloody body of yours!” said Hannah, before punching him playfully in the stomach, or perhaps not as playfully as she thought since Chester let out a gasp, which turned into a goodhearted laugh.  
“Well there was that one time, it involved this lifeguard chair- " He drew the next card without paying attention - breaking the ring of cards.

“You broke the circle!” squealed Hannah gleefully, interrupting Chester’s story.  
“Down it, See!” Grace ordered, pointing to the dirty pint.  
Chester obliged, sticking out a pinky as he surveyed the foul looking concoction he held. He started drinking as the others whooped and cheered, and Grace noted how he swayed slightly as he drank. He held the empty glass up triumphantly and plonked himself back down on Mamrie’s couch.  
“Anyone else finding it hard to breathe?” He gasped, making eye contact with Grace. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She tore her eyes away to focus on the game progressing, sometimes she felt she was so freakin’ obvious in her feelings toward Chester. She was worried Mamrie was catching on, she had caught the redhead smirking at them both when she had tapped Chester’s knee excessively when she wanted to make a point about the rules, or when Chester had placed his hand on her shoulder as he burst out laughing at a stupid butt joke she had made earlier. 

The game went on, there were spillages, obscene jokes, and and Chester in particular got very, very wasted. Swike took the initiative to call a cab before they all reached Chester’s state. The next ten minutes passed in relaxed, drunken conversations until a pair of headlights lit up the room through Mamrie's thin curtains. Hannah, extremely overexcited jumped up, pausing only to plonk her snapback on Swike's head, and shover her bandana on Chester's before running to the front door for the cab. The rest of them stood up amongst the pile of empty bottles and headed out the living room. Grace held back as she felt pressure on her hand.  
“You alright there, Chester?” She laughed, at the swaying man before her, the bandanna sliding down his eyes. She reached up to fix it, and felt a trickle of warmth in her ear as Chester ducked his head close to hers.  
“I love you, Grace.”  
Grace drew back.  
“What?”  
“Hmmph?” Chester raised his eyebrows and swayed backwards slightly, she put out her hands to steady him.  
“Chester, what did you say?”  
“I said-"

“Cab’s here!” Mamrie shouted from the door, “Grace!”  
Grace pursed her lips, and reluctantly headed out the house, pausing only to tell Andrew to make sure Chester got to bed alright. 

It had been an odd night she thought in the cab back, lucky in that she had time to think as Hannah babbled the whole journey back. Checking her phone she saw a message pop up,  
“I glove you. The costa in town, tomorrow? At 1?x”  
Fucking hell, this man was going to give her a panic attack. He would so regret that in the morning. Best pretend she’d never seen it. She sighed, then slotted the phone in her jacket pocket, and stuffed the jacket into her bag. Hannah turned her head round and booped her on the nose. “What’cha smiling at, Smells?”  
“Nothing.” Grace said quietly, then reached into her bag, pulled out the jacket, took out the phone and fired off a quick reply.  
“Okay, you dum dum xx”


End file.
